Past Lives
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: Sonny has been getting strange dreams lately about somebody trying to kill her. She meets Chad Dylan Cooper a mysterious boy that says he can help her. Will they fall in love or will Sonny end up dead. Condor Studios doesn't exist.


**Hey everybody this is my first Sonny with a Chance story please be nice. I've been thinking about this story for a while and intended it to be a High School Musical but Sonny with a Chance seems better now. Anyways here's the summary and I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Oh yeah Condor Studios doesn't exist.**

**Summary: Sonny Monroe just broke up with her boyfriend James Conroy because he cheated on her. Before that she's been getting strange dreams lately about someone trying to kill her. She meets Chad Dylan Cooper a mysterious guy that says he can help her with her dreams. Will they fall in love in the process?**

_A beautiful girl was walking in the forest humming a song. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a medieval dress and was holding a basket. Then suddenly out of nowhere a man came in front of her holding a dagger. She let out a scream and the dagger was about to go in her stomach when…_

Sonny Monroe woke up sitting up on her bed. That dream had been so vivid so real like she lived it. She had enough things to worry about like the fact that she had to face a two timing ex-boyfriend. Yes the golden couple of Condor High was over she just wanted to get the day over with. She put on her clothes went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then saw the bus outside and went to school where she was greeted by Tawni Hart her best friend.

"Hey Sonny, how's it going." Tawni asked concerned. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and the most popular and fashionable girl at school. At first Tawni resented Sonny when she moved from Wisconsin to California but they were partnered up in a science project and found out that they were more alike than they thought.

"I'm doing good considering what happened." Sonny replied.

"You know Sonny if you need anything I'm there for you right." Tawni said.

"I know I just don't want to talk about it right now." Sonny said. The rest of the bus ride were pretty boring and they asked things like what did you do this weekend, did you do that assignment or did you see that girl wearing that outfit.

During school Sonny avoided James every time he was in sight. School pasted by pretty fast and after school Sonny and Tawni decided to take a walk.

"I have to get going my mom wanted me home by now." Tawni said and started to go home leaving Sonny by herself. Sonny was crossing the street when a truck came about to hit Sonny when someone came and pushed her to the sidewalk landing on top of her. Her eyes connected with a pair of cerulean blue eyes. He had the perfect blond hair. The weirdest thing was when Sonny saw him she felt as if she saw him before not like you saw him walking down the street but it was more like she hung out with him she knew everything about him.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She was so lost in his eyes that she almost didn't hear him.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. When the two of them finally snapped out of their trance the mystery boy helped her up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She answered with her signature Sonny smile. She hadn't smiled like that since the breakup with James.

"I'm Chad by the way." He said.

"I'm Sonny." She introduced herself. Chad ended up walking Sonny home which in some cases would be weird considering he was a stranger that you just met but in this case she felt like she knew him her whole life.

"You didn't have to walk me home you know." Sonny said entering the house with Chad.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He said.

"So do you want anything to drink?" Sonny asked.

"No thanks." He said and sat on the couch making himself comfy.

"So Chad so you have a last name?" Sonny asked sitting next to him.

"My full mane is Chad Dylan Cooper." He answered.

"Why not just Chad Cooper?" she asked curious.

"It's a long story. What about you Sonny have a last name?" He asked back.

"My name is Alison Monroe, Sonny's my nickname because I'm so sunny even though I haven't been so sonny in a while." She said looking down.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a long story." She said.

"Have you been having any weird dreams lately?" Chad asked out of nowhere.

"No." she said confused.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Actually this morning I had this dream that I was walking in the forest and somebody killed me" She answered "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you know what time period it was?" he asked too.

"No but I was wearing a medieval times dress." She answered confused.

"Okay, I have to go I'll see you around." Chad said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Why did you ask me all those weird questions?" Sonny asked getting up and following him.

"No reason really I really have to get going now." Chad said and had is door on the handle but Sonny got in front of the door.

"What is going on?" she asked sternly.

"You might want to sit down." He said. Sonny looked at him then sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why were you asking those questions?"

"Because that person you were dreaming of wasn't you it was your past life." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"A past life you know same soul different body." Chad said.

"I know what a past life is but why am I dreaming about one?" Sonny asked.

"You see some special people have powers and if they have powers then their past life has powers." Chad tried to explain.

"Okaaaaay." Said Sonny confused.

"You may have special powers and not even know it and people are out there to get those powers. That's why I'm here so they don't try to get your powers." He explained more.

"So what if they get my powers?" Sonny asked.

"They have this dagger and when they take your powers with it they kill your past life killing you." Chad answered.

"This can't be real." Sonny whispered.

"It is and I have to go because I found out which time period it is." Chad said.

"This can't be real," Sonny said standing up "Powers and past lives aren't real." Just then Chad faded a gold aura and reappeared behind Sonny.

"You were telling the truth." Sonny said slightly freaked out.

"I know you may be confused but it will all be over once you get your powers and I really have to go." Chad said rushing.

"I'm coming with you." Sonny said.

"No you're staying here." Chad said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good." Sonny finished and right when Chad was about to fade out Sonny grabbed a hold of him and faded away with him.

**So what do you think? Review please.**


End file.
